The Rare Candy Files
by CausticRaven
Summary: The private workings of just how the Rare Candies rose and fell within the Pokemon world. Deceit, love, chaos and business follows as two teenagers try their best to clean up a mess that should've gone under wraps and stayed there.
1. Thursday: Night

**Before we begin on this evening, I'd like to offer you a preface. As someone who played Pokemon ever since Generation 1, there were a lot of things we never questioned way back then. The Rare Candies were one of them. While they fit the RPG standard for a free level up that was often the target of item duplication glitches and scarce normally, they were never really justified in Pokemon's story, they just sort of appeared**.

**This story, however, will be my attempt to try and explain it. I welcome you, to the Rare Candy Files.**

* * *

_Thursday- 8:45 PM._

I yawned as I looked around the office in which I was in. I was sitting in a red-felted chair in a corner of the room that essentially was a furnished box. On the opposite side of me was a black leather sofa, with two matching chairs on either end of a small, black coffee table. By me again, there was another red chair similar to the one I was on, with a small table between the two chairs. In the back was a large office desk that had several stacks of paperwork and a large office computer. File folders were scattered around the desk, some of which were opened displaying information to which I didn't have a clue as to what it meant. There were a few windows above the desk, but they were closed at the moment. July storms here have a tendency to be warm but wet, and tonight was no exception. It had started raining about an hour ago, and it hadn't let up since. There was also one on the right side of the room that was just my height up.

I wasn't alone in this room, as I felt the feeling of something crawling up on my arms and onto my hand. I looked at what it was, and I smiled at the creature that had been crawling all over my arms.

"Again, Elise?" I spoke the creature's nickname and it seemed to stop in her tracks. "What did I tell you about crawling all over people?"

Elise closed her blue eyes and gave an apologizing nuzzle on my hand with her head. The little Larvesta on my hand had always been an adventurous one ever since she had hatched from her egg a few days ago, and I laughed as she continued to crawl up- this time up my coat sleeve onto my shoulder. I smiled as I pet her head gently with one of my other fingers.

"I know you're adventurous, but only wander around where I can see you, okay?" Elise nodded at me and she resumed her crawling.

Elise wasn't a Pokemon native to this region. In fact, I'm not even sure where Elise is native to. But regardless, Elise had hatched from her egg a few days ago. I'm not sure of her battle capability, but she seemed to be attached to me, in more ways than one.

I petted her head again, taking sure not to stab myself on her horns that protruded from her. The first time I did that, the little Pokemon was so concerned that she seemed to be almost embarrassed. She let out a soft growl in the form of the first syllable of her name in pleasure.

"Larr…" I heard emanate from her. I smiled at the insect on my shoulder, and I left from my spot on the table to look outside the window on the right side of the room.

I looked at my reflection in the window. I was wearing my thick, black pea coat with the hood of the grey hoodie I was wearing peaking out from underneath the coat. I was also wearing a pair of black jeans and black skate shoes. Despite the fact that it looked like I was dressed for winter, the summer air outside was quite warm.

I also noticed the little Larvesta had found her way into my dark, brown hair.

"Larr?" She asked me, curious.

"No, I don't know what I'm looking at." I told her.

"Larr… Larr, vesta?" Again, she asked me. While it was just her repeating her species name, I felt that I managed to understand her.

"No, I don't know when we're going to go home." I replied to her.

"Vesta… Larr!"

"Yes, Elise, I know you're hungry. I think I may have some crumbs from dinner left to tide you over." I walked over to where I had ate my dinner, and pulled out a few small breadcrumbs. Elise, after seeing the food, nearly ran off her position and onto the table, where she began happily eating the crumbs off of the table. I smiled at her, and then I turned to hear the sounds of the office door opening.

"Cole? You're still here?" I stared at the woman in the doorway and frowned.

"…You told me to come here. You guys called me here, and I've been waiting on someone else since." She paused and fiddled with her glasses. The woman was older than I was, but still fairly young. She was dressed in a black suit jacket with a white shirt underneath, a black, knee-length skirt and black heels.

"…Right." She seemed unsure of her own memory, but I wasn't going to question it. "The director called you up here. Please, follow me." In the time of her speaking, Elise had finished eating and crawled up back onto her spot on my head and had curled up into a small ball and I could hear soft snoring. As a fire-type, Elise was always rather warm, and I could feel the heat radiating off of her as I walked.

I followed the woman that had been sent for me, with my hands in the side pockets of my coat. She led me out of the room I was in and into a small elevator. After pushing the button for the 7th floor (we were currently on the 3rd, and this building had 11 floors), we stood around and waited in almost silence.

"The Pokemon that's sleeping on your head looks pretty cute." I looked at the woman and smiled.

"Elise only just hatched, and she's been attached to me ever since." I told her. "She crawls over my arms, stands on my shoulders and sleeps on my head every now and then. She hid under my hood during last night's rainstorm also."

"I've never seen a Larvesta before. Apparently they're native to the Unova region, but even there they're extremely rare." I nodded.

"That's what the director said when she gave me the egg."

"Has she met all of your other Pokemon yet?" I shook my head.

"She hasn't been introduced to everyone else yet. I'll probably do it tonight." I had other Pokemon other than Elise because I was registered as an official trainer, but they were at home with my mom's Pokemon also.

The elevator stopped, and we both stepped out. She led me to the director's office on this floor and knocked on the door.

"She'll see you soon. Until then, please have a nice evening." She fiddled with her glasses and then left behind me. With my hands in the coat of my pockets, I stared up at the ceiling.

The corridors and halls of this building all look the same to me. They all seem to stretch on indefinitely because of the lack of any discerning features. The wall was that same shade of white the entire way down, and the floor was that same pattern of white tiles for what seemed like a perpetual eternity. I never really had to come in here anymore, but being in here reminded me of some… unfortunate previous times.

"Come in, Cole." I heard a voice on the other side of the door I was facing and opened it. I looked to see that the director was at her desk, her face obscured by some stacks of paperwork and an awkward lack of lighting.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. The director paused whatever she was doing before and placed her pen down.

"Yes, there's something I want to talk to you about." She began, before gesturing to a set of keys on the corner of her desk. "Take those and go down to the 4th floor. There's something down there that I want you to be aware of." She told me. I walked over to the keys and picked them up off the desk and placed them into the coat pocket.

"…Was that all?" I asked. For some reason, she seemed like she wasn't telling me the whole thing.

"There's something else." She told me. "I have a hunch that your hazard pay might just go up."

"…Hazard pay, ma'am?" I asked confused as to why she would bring up something like hazard pay. I didn't really even work here officially anymore.

"…I'm not too sure of it. But I have a gut feeling. I'll call you about it more."… Well, that's highly encouraging.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." I sighed before starting to walk out.

"Cole, before you go…" She began and I turned to face her again.

"Is there something else cryptic on your mind?" I asked her in a sarcastic way. She laughed. Always helps to have a sense of humour in situation in which you know nothing about what exactly is going on.

"Not this time. I'm just noticing how cute Elise is on your head." Apparently around the office, Elise's constant fixation on always being on my person had become a thing, and they seemed to think it was cute in a way.

Speaking of Elise, the little girl on my head had now woken up, a little bleary eyed.

"Larr…?" She called out, a little tired. I took my hands out from my pockets and took her off my head and into my hands.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, petting her with my finger. "You were sound asleep up there." She blinked a few times, as if the little Bug-type was still groggy from waking up.

"Vesta…" Yeah, she was still pretty tired. I put her in the breast pocket of my coat, which was big enough so that her head could peek out and see, but small enough to contain her so that there was no possibility of her falling out as we walked.

"I'll head out now then to go check on it." I nodded to the Director and exited her office.

* * *

_Thursday- 9:10 PM._

After going down the elevator again, I walked towards the door to which the label on the key provided. The door itself was small, and the lock was slightly above the pull handle. It seemed like a pretty inconspicuous door. Pulling the key out of my pocket, I turned it and placed it into the lock. Hearing the lock click and the pull handle open, I walked through the door and turned on the lightswitch on the other side.

This room was a big difference from all of the other architecture. This room had actual colour to it. The walls had some colour to them, in the form of a sky blue print of a Poke Ball repeating over the walls. It was still that same off-white, but there was at least some colour to it. There were lights from the ceiling leading towards a small counter with a small item on it.

Walking over to where the counter was, I looked to see there was a small sphere in a blue wrapper. Below the sphere was a brown envelope. Opening it, I noticed to see that Elise had now made herself comfortable on my shoulder.

There was a small, handwritten note in it.

"_Cole_," I read, in feminine-looking penmanship. "_We've finally got it right, and trucks of this have been sent outwards to Celadon and Goldenrod's department store for tomorrow. This candy will revolutionize the way Pokemon are trained_." I looked at the small sphere and held it in my hand.

"This is the thing that's supposed to revolutionize training? What the hell is she talking about?" Sighing to myself, I continued to read.

"_After_ _countless experiments with testing and blending with berry juices and nutrients, not to mention the constant fire we've received from both Johto and Kanto's league of officials, we've discovered the way to properly control the flow of these candies. What you have is a sample of the end product. Give it to Kokusho when you get home._

_-Love, Mom._

Sigh. I pocketed the candy and looked at Elise.

"Larvesta?" I shrugged my shoulders in apathy.

"I don't know, Elise." I told her. "But we can make our way home now." Pocketing the key, I returned the note to the envelope and started to walk out of the room. I pulled my hood up and placed Elise on my head again. She made herself comfortable in my hair as I stepped out into the rain.

* * *

_Thursday- 10:00 PM._

When I got home, I was greeted by the sight of my live-in girlfriend sitting at the table, a bottle of cold water in her hand. She was dressed in a sky-blue bra and black boxer shorts. Her black hair had been tied up into a ponytail and her jade green eyes had dark circles underneath them.

"I'm home, Victoria." I called out as I pulled off my hood and took Elise off of my head and put her on my shoulder.

"Welcome home, Cole." She told me from her spot. "You're home somewhat early." She turned to face me, her expression displeasing.

"I went out." I told her gruffly. "What more do you want?"

"Maybe telling me where you went would help." She told me, in that tone of hers that sounded annoyed.

"I went out to Silph." I told her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Why? Why did you go back there?" She asked, concerned and angry at the same time. "Do you not remember what happened the last time you worked with them?" I sighed. Always have to bring that one up whenever I brought up work.

"Someone higher up called for me." I told her. "Specifically." She sighed.

"No amount they're willing to pay is worth the compromise to your health like last time." I sighed.

"**Regardless.**" I remarked. "I have something for Kokusho. Where is she?" She sighed.

"She's upstairs on your bed." She told me, crossing her arms over her chest. "I must say, I've never met someone who can properly tame someone like her…" I walked upstairs to see a large Pokemon on my bed.

"Kokusho!" I called out and the large Pokemon flew over to me and nearly tackle me to the floor.

"**DREI!" **Kokusho greeted loudly as she climbed on top of me and nuzzled in my face.

Kokusho was a Hydreigon, and she was, when my mom was still a proper trainer, my mom's best Pokemon. Kokusho was a dark-blue Dragon-type Pokemon with pink accenting her belly and her open collar. She had six black wings on her back and each of her small arms ended in a blue mouth. Her main head and the smaller ones at the end of her arms were the same dark blue of her body, with two small legs ending her body.

To put it simply, Kokusho was a motherfucker. She lived up to her species name of Brutal Pokemon when my mom trained her. Kokusho had a violent streak in her, and she was the one of my mom's Pokemon to go berserk.

However, ever since I got her, Kokusho had been rather calm and affectionate to me- case in point, the Dark-Dragon type glomping me with love. Elise made a surprised cry as she landed on Kokusho's arm. The dragon Pokemon looked at the little bug one on her arm, with a sense of confusion and surprise.

"Kokusho, wait." I told the dragon type. "She's new. Meet Elise." The two creatures looked at each other and began conversing in their language that is their own speak. I can understand when its one of them talking, but I can't understand it when there's more than one going on.

It was at that point in which I got up off the floor and Kokusho floated up, Elise on her shoulder. I sighed and I then heard the sound of footsteps as Vic climbed up and was now in the doorway. She looked at me and the two Pokemon who had recently bonded and sighed.

"I thought I heard a struggle." She told me. "Turned out to be just you and Kokusho." She paused and looked at me. "Cole… can we talk?" I looked at her and sighed.

"Something on your mind?" I asked her. She grabbed the collar of my jacket and pulled me close into a deep kiss.

"Hey you." She greeted as she pulled away from me with her head snuggled into my neck. "I just missed you is all."

"…Vic?" I was a little confused about what had just happened to us. I mean, the one moment she seemed quite irritated and mad at me, but the next moment she was being all lovey-dovey and warm.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. But for the time being, you, me, Kokusho and Elise can go and crawl into bed." I smiled at her. In all that had happened tonight, Victoria had one of the most sensible ideas I had ever heard.

* * *

**A/N: The Rare Candy Files, for those who are concerned, will be a major project in addition to Life, Death and Rebirth. This entire chapter was just some background information about the Rare Candies themselves, and the main protagonist of the story. All chapters will be from Cole's perspective.**

**For those who were curious as to what caused this project to stem, I was reading far too much of TvTropes' WMG page for this series, and I only just now began to work on a story to shed some light on the mystery.**

**Coming up: Chapter 2- Friday's Reality.**


	2. Friday: Morning

_Friday- 9:30 AM._

"You know…" I smiled as I felt Victoria's lips kiss my ear as we lay together in bed. "I don't think I'm mad anymore." She gave a sultry giggle as I felt her head fall onto my shoulder and she emitted a soft sigh. I opened my eyes to see that sunlight was trying its best to pour in through the window, but the curtains were drawn to prevent such an occurrence.

I looked around to see that the room Tori and I shared was in some slight disarray. Clothes were strewn across the floor (although it's not always like that), and there were two Pokemon slumped on the futon that was next to our bed. Kokusho was fast asleep, her little legs dangling off the futon, and Elise was curled up in a small ball beside the dragon type, with one of said dragon type's arms wrapped around Elise in a protective way. The rest of the team hadn't met her yet, but I was glad at least Kokusho and her were close.

…At least the two of them adapted well to each other. The last thing I needed was a fight to break out between the two Pokemon. I moved my free arm around where my pillow was in order to try and find my phone… Ah shit. To my surprise, it wasn't there.

"You know where my phone is?" I asked Victoria. She rolled over so that she was on top of me and smiled, her eyes looking bright and filled with a new light, at least when compared to last night.

"It might be in the bathroom." She told me. "I don't know though… I haven't seen it since last night." She blinked and hummed softly, walking her hand slowly over my bare chest.

"Tori…?" I asked her. "You're okay about everything, right?" The girl sighed and gave me a small frown.

"Look." She began. "Something tells me that you're already in this too deep and no matter what, I promised you when we moved in together that we'd support each other, no matter what." Using her hand, she walked two of her fingers up my chest and neck to my face, where she placed her hand. "So, I decided to get my team and go with you."

Well… as long as she's okay with… wait, what? Did she just say that she was coming with me? And with her **OWN** Pokemon nonetheless?

"Victoria, you have to be joking." She scoffed at me.

"And what, just because you're using my full name I'm supposed to take you seriously? Boo-fucking-Hoo. The fact of the matter is that I absolutely **know** you're getting into some dangerous shit, and for once, I'm not going to sit here at home and worry myself sick over you." She looked me dead in the eyes; with a conviction I'd only seen from her once. "I'm just as good of a trainer as you are, and there will be no heaven that can help you if you leave here, and I'm not with you."

"Alright, fine. This one, we go together on." I sighed. "However, if it's okay with you, I'm gonna go back to bed." The girl smiled at me, and kissed my lips.

"I'm gonna go downstairs then." She whispered to my ear. "I love you, and I'll look for your phone too."

"Love you too, Tori." As she slipped out of bed, I closed my eyes and sighed softly to myself.

* * *

_Friday- 9:45 AM._

Yawning loudly, I opened my eyes, now actually willing to face the day. Looking around the room, I noticed it was a lot cleaner. My pants, shirt and jacket were hanging on the side of the bed, and all of Tori's clothes were picked up off the floor. Kokusho and Elise were also now awake, and I could see that a third Pokemon had made her appearance known in the room. On the foot of my bed, curled up into a small ball, sat a pink, catlike animal. Her purple eyes were closed, and the small but bright red gem that was embedded to her forehead glistened in the sunlight that was now spilling in from the open window with ease.

**Psyche, you awake?**

_"Yeah, I've been awake for some time now."_ The Psychic-type uncurled from her ball and stretched, walking over to me with her forked tail swishing back behind her. Once beside me, she sat down and stuck her head up.

**You seem to be in a good mood.** I rubbed her neck softly, causing her to smile.

_"Victoria fed me before I came up here, telling me not to wake you. I've been talking with Kokusho up here until you got up." _I yawned and reached for the pair of jeans hanging off the bed and grabbed them, sliding into them effortlessly.

**She fed you? Should I even ask what she fed you or just not bother?** The Espeon wore a small smile on her face.

_"She gave me the proper food, stop worrying. Although she did feed me a marshmallow or two…"_

I sighed as I was now fully out of bed and wearing the tight-fitting t-shirt that I had under my jacket from last night. I walked over to Kokusho and Elise, smiling at them both. I let Elise up onto my shoulder, and I kissed Kokusho on the top of her head. "I'll feed you two some breakfast, too."

* * *

_Friday- 10:00 AM._

I walked downstairs, being followed by two other Pokemon and one riding my shoulder. I walked into the kitchen to prepare some food for the two girls- for Kokusho; breakfast for her was three scoops of the official food for her, in addition to two strips of bacon. Elise was pretty simple- she hadn't fully developed her appetite yet, and was content to eat the crusts from a slice of buttered toast.

Mornings were a quiet affair here, and I was rather okay with it. From the kitchen, I could hear the buzz of the morning news from the TV in the room over, meaning that Tori was more than likely in there, watching out of boredom from me not having woken up yet.

Out of curiosity, I peered into the room, and, in all honesty, I wasn't surprised by what I saw. Victoria was sitting upside down on the futon facing the TV, dressed in a pair of red boxer shorts and a teal green hoodie with the hood up. She had a knife in her hand, and she was using it to stab marshmallows from the bag and eat it off the blade. She would reach into the bag with the knife, pierce one of the gooey treats and then eat said treat off the tip of the blade. She turned her head to look over at me, and then back to the TV.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake." She began, setting the knife back into the bag.

"I see you found where the marshmallows were. I'm surprised you're eating junk this early in the morning." She rolled her eyes.

"You think you're one to talk? I can't even remember the last time I came down here in the morning to you **not** having a can of soda for breakfast." Hearing the sound of the toaster going off and the stovetop beeping, I walked back into the kitchen. Psyche took it upon herself to sit beside Tori, telekinetically moving one marshmallow at a time from the bag into her mouth. The two Pokemon who hadn't ate, however, followed me back to the kitchen. Tori and Psyche, for all it was worth, shared the same concept of an appetite. The two of them were more alike than anyone else.

**_"_**_Jeez, listen to you. Pot, this is kettle- you're black. Do I even need to talk about you and Kokusho?"_

**Remind me never to let you and Tori be the only two awake in the mornings from here on out. And at least Kokusho's having an actual breakfast- not just sugary, gooey foodstuffs.**

Taking the sizzling bacon out of the pan and into the bowl for Kokusho, I also took the slice of bread out of the toaster, lathered on some butter and cut the crust off. I got out a small plate for Elise, and put the crust on that. The bug type was now content to eat at her own pace for the next few minutes, whereas Kokusho began to nom on her meal rather quickly.

With everyone fed, I ate my toast and then left to join Tori and Psyche in our spare room. To my surprise, Tori changed her position and was sitting like a normal human being, and Psyche was sprawled out up on the top of the couch, watching the TV with interest.

_"You just missed something relevant- one of the ladies from Silph just gave an interview about their upcoming products. I guess they must've not told the stores to release the candy yet?"_

**Well, to be fair, they only shipped out to Celadon and Goldenrod as of last night. I think that if anything, they'll release it when it's more widespread. Give them a few more days, and I bet that it'll be in all corners of the two regions.**

_"I think my favourite part about this link is that you don't have to ask how I can speak to you about this, cause I already know the conversation you and Hailey had last night."_

**You're a Psychic-type. If you didn't, that'd be unlike you entirely.** Sighing softly, I walked over to the couch everyone else was on and threw myself on it in an ungraceful way- my head landed in Tori's lap and Psyche landed on my chest.

"Can't just get onto furniture like a normal person?" Tori asked me. I laughed at her.

"Can't eat marshmallows like a normal person?" She rolled her eyes at me, but one of her hands still found a way into my hair. Still watching the TV, Tori began to absentmindedly mess her fingers in my hair and Psyche's tail began to swish slowly back and forth while the white noise of the TV continued in the background.

"I love this…" Tori began as she looked down at me. "And no matter what, I love you." I brought my upper body up to kiss her cheek before falling back down into her lap.

"I love you too." I responded as I felt Tori's hands resume absentminded fiddling with my hair.

_"Boss…" _I heard Psyche's voice reach me telepathically. _"For future reference, your phone is indeed in the bathroom. You left it there after you and Victoria got…close, last night."_

**Ah, I was wondering about that. Thanks, girl.** I softly scratched the top of her head in gratitude, causing her to purr softly.

It was also at this point did I notice that the other two had finished eating. Kokusho flew up to the very top of the couch and sat there, her little legs dangling off, and Elise had slowly started to crawl onto me from the arm that I on the floor. When she made it to my chest, Psyche took a look and flipped- jumping a few centimeters and off of my chest.

_"The fuck is that?!"_ The Espeon was normally very calm and collected, but this time, she was paranoid and scared as all hell. Elise only responded with a quizzical tilt of her head-not understanding why the bigger creature was afraid of her. Tori had to raise an eyebrow at the situation, and I gave a chuckle from the spot I was in.

**Psyche, you okay there?** The Espeon looked at me with purple eyes, and shot me a death glare.

_"Did you bring a goddamn bug-type into this house?" _I laughed again and gingerly pet Elise's tiny head. Partially because of Bug-types being super effective against Psychic-types, and partially due to her own personality, but Psyche… did not like bugs. Not at all. Elise crawled down my arm and onto the floor, in Psyche's direction.

"Larr?" Elise gave another head tilt as Psyche ran off again, this time towards the kitchen. I heard Kokusho laugh from above me, and Psyche was still losing it- this time in the kitchen.

**I don't get what you're so afraid of. Kokusho's weak to Bug-types, and she's adopted to Elise very well.** As if to demonstrate my point, Kokusho flew off the couch and extended one of her arms to Elise, to which Elise crawled up and sat comfortably perched on the Dragon-type's shoulder. **Also, you didn't realize that she was here before? She's been here since last night...**

_"Yeah, well… Shut up. I don't like bug-types."_ It was at that point that Tori got up off the couch and walked over into the kitchen. She walked out a few moments later, carrying Psyche in her arms. Kokusho and I looked at each other to see that we both had a similar smirk on our faces in regards to the Psychic's fears.

"Larr!" Everyone looked to the sound of Elise loudly exclaiming "Vesta! Larr!" **Psyche, what's her deal?**

_"She says that there's something on the TV." _Due to Psyche's telekinetic and telepathic abilities, she was also able to read the minds of the other Pokemon that I had, which was a way to communicate more frequently and easily. Every one of us looked to the screen, and my eyes widened at what I saw.

_~"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming for this special report."~_ A man's voice narrated over footage of a ruined transport truck, with blue, individually wrapped pieces of…something exposed. The truck was on fire, most likely having suffered internal damage from the crash. Or… at least it looked like a crash. ~_"Authorities in the neighboring area have just recently discovered this unmarked truck carrying unmarked items en route to Celadon City. What makes this footage so unique is that wild Pokemon in the area were documented eating what appears to be candy."~_ The footage then cut to some Rattatas and Pidgeys eating the candy, and within a few seconds, they had turned into their evolved forms- Raticates and Pidgeots. _~"We don't know anything about the subject, but we have sent a news team to report live from the situation as it develops.~_

…It was only until then that the connection clicked in my mind.

_"In the interview that was on before with the Silph lady, she had to cut it short because she got a call from someone. Maybe it was related to that?"_

**It could be. But… that's probably the worst thing that could've happened. Everyone there who's seeing this has to be super pissed.**

"Cole?" I heard Tori ask. "Is that related to what you were doing last night?" I shrugged.

"Kind of." I told her. "I know what that stuff is, but the fact that the truck crashed… . That's not good at all." Everyone was then drawn away from the television by the sounds of individual bass notes playing from the bathroom.

**_Hello, again._**

**_Friend of a friend._**

**_I knew, you when…_**

Shit, that was my phone going off. No doubt I can only imagine who it would be. Getting up off the couch, I began my walk towards the bathroom as my ringtone continued to play.

**_Our common goal,_**

**_Was waiting for,_**

**_The world to end._**

Picking up the device, I answered it and put it to my ear.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you seen the TV yet?" There was a feminine voice on the line- the Director. As I figured.

"Yeah. How in the hell did something like that even happen?" I heard a sigh on the other end.

"I don't know. The good thing about this is that it hasn't gotten traced back to us yet… Lord knows what'd happen to PR if yet another scandal happened." Silph did not have a good track record- they were one of those companies who, if they made the news, it was either something fucking up or an apology for a previous fuckup.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't for as long as possible." I replied. "What happened to the other truck? The one en route to Goldenrod?"

"We lost that one."

"Come again?"

"The whole truck itself just vanished." I looked into the mirror to see my expression go flat.

"How in the hell did we lose a whole goddamn truck?"

"Does it look like I know?" I rolled my eyes and looked to see Tori walk into the bathroom, a hand on my shoulder. "I'm still trying to comprehend how one of them crashed that close to Celadon and no one batted an eye until now, meanwhile this goddamn live feed of the truck crash in the office is sending everyone overboard."

"Ah, shit, Hailey... You need to calm down over there." I sighed. "Victoria and I will be in the office soon to discuss these events and the next course of action in person." Hailey was her real name, and I only addressed her with it in dire times- like these.

"…You told Victoria?" The Director knew Tori through me, and the two of them had met before. From what it seemed like, the two of them got along… to an extent.

"I'll explain the whole thing later. We'll be there in about a half an hour."

"Okay, good." With that, she hung up. I did the same, and pocketed my phone. I sighed as I felt a soft, calming pressure being applied to both of my shoulders.

"Cole?" Tori asked from behind me. "Was that work?" I nodded into the mirror, being able to see her confused expression perfectly.

"Not entirely." I told her. "Get Acheron, and get dressed. We need to go into the office."

"Acheron?" She asked. "Why her?"

"It's a premonition of mine." I told her. "It'd be wise to have someone strong, and Acheron is your strongest. Meet me back down here once you're ready, and we'll take off afterwards."

* * *

**A/N: Well, shit.**

**For anyone who's curious about the structure of this fic: The Rare Candy Files will be structured in a way similar to that of the Devil Survivor series of games- each chapter will be a day of the week, and each chapter will have three parts (Morning, Day and Night.) These parts will be posted as individual chapters, to prevent a situation in which we have 25+ page chapters. The time will also be used as a measure of paragraphs. Longer paragraphs will cover more time, but it'll work out into nice times.**

**Chapter 3 will be Part II of III for Friday. Who knows then what'll happen?**


End file.
